


bloom

by plaidshirt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ABO, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Beta Donghyuck, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Mark, PWP, Porn Without Plot, aboverse, first heat, heat - Freeform, presenting omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirt/pseuds/plaidshirt
Summary: Mark is a beta, until he isn't.Donghyuck is just a good friend who wants to help Mark out.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 15
Kudos: 256





	bloom

This couldn’t be happening.

Mark is 20 years old, a sophomore at his university, working part time at a local coffee shop. He’s established. This is his normal. Mark is a beta. He’s nothing special, biologically speaking. Most of his friends aren’t. He lives a normal life, doing normal things. 

Which is exactly why he definitely couldn’t be presenting as an omega.

It had started a few days ago. Mark thought he was getting sick. His head felt hot, his stomach was in knots, he was tired and just didn’t feel right. He stayed home from work and class; he thought he had the flu. No big deal.

Lying on his bathroom floor, writhing in a puddle of his own slick, it felt like it was in fact a very big deal.

Everyone Mark knew had presented in high school, if they were going to at all. His next door neighbor, Johnny, had presented as an alpha when he was 16. An underclassman, Chenle, had presented as an omega at 14. Almost everyone got it out of the way by the time they were 17. It was almost unheard of for someone to present at 18. Mark had literally never heard of anyone presenting later, but here he was all the same.

When he woke up that morning, he hadn’t felt quite right. He felt off, like everything inside of himself had been moved an inch to the left. His body didn’t feel quite like it was his, and his insides were on fire. He felt simultaneously like he was starving, on the verge of throwing up, and needed to jerk off all at once. He made it to the bathroom of his campus apartment before he collapsed on the floor, cheek pressed to the cool linoleum tile. 

His body felt unreasonably hot, but his mind was too clouded. The sweatpants he had worn to bed were already soaked in sweat, but now they were uncomfortably wet as slick poured out of Mark. He curled up into a ball, trying to comprehend the pain and the need to be fucked (something he didn’t think he’d ever even considered before). Gritting his teeth, he fumbled with the phone in his hand. 

Half of him wanted to just crawl out into the hallway of his apartment complex and beg every passing beta and alpha to fuck him, but the hallway was so far away and getting up was going to be a trial in and of itself. Mark managed to pull up the last person he’d talked to on his phone; Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck and Mark had been friends since high school, and it was through some miracle of nature that Donghyuck got into the same university as Mark. Hyuck’s test scores had been abysmal until he learned Mark was moving away for school, and Donghyuck seemed to decide he had to follow. Mark always appreciated having Donghyuck as a staple in his life; someone who kept him grounded. 

Right now, Mark was having a hard time thinking about anything other than Donghyuck finding him someone to fuck.

With shaky, sweaty fingers, Mark managed to hit the call button. The phone rang; once, then twice, before Donghyuck finally picked up.

“What’s up Mark?” Donghyuck’s voice was thick with sleep. Mark had obviously woken him up, but Mark didn’t have enough brain functioning to feel bad.

“Hey Hyuck,” Mark said, teeth gritting together as he tried to keep his voice level. “Think you could, uh, come-come over? I’m having a little bit of a -fuck” Mark’s sentence was cut off as a wave of heat flooded him. He felt himself leaking more and more onto the floor. “I’m having a problem, Hyuckie. I’ll tell you about it when you get here.”

“Okay,” Donghyuck replied, distant and rustling on the other end of the line. “Is everything alright?” Donghyuck wasn’t serious most of the time, but Mark sounded so obviously distressed, he didn’t even want to poke fun. 

“Oh, yeah,” Mark lied, his voice strained and cracking. “Just hurry.”

“Be there in 10,” Donghyuck said quickly, and then the line went dead. Mark groaned. His body was so hot. Everything was hot. His t-shirt was sweat-soaked and translucent under the harsh fluorescent lights of the bathroom. His sweatpants were a lost cause; so thoroughly saturated with sweat and slick there was no chance he would ever get all of his scent out of them. 

_ God _ he was a mess. Mark couldn’t help himself. He reached down, into the waistband of his drenched sweatpants and grabbed at his cock, slippery with his slick. He let out a relieved groan, stretching out over the bathroom floor. The floor was so cool against his hot body, it felt so good. Everything felt amazing. His hand, roughly grasping at his leaking cock, felt unlike it ever had before. It managed to be far too much and desperately not enough at the same time. His breath came in quick puffs as he desperately tried to relieve some of the tension building in his abdomen, but nothing he did managed to be enough. 

Mark’s vision was blurry, but he managed a glance down at himself. He felt pathetic, rolling around on the bathroom floor, hopelessly trying to bring himself some sort of relief. His thoughts were hazy, but Mark knew that masturbating had never felt like this before. He knew, instinctually, that he was presenting late and this wasn’t something that would be comfortable to deal with on his own. Lying in his own mess, tugging at his leaking erection, Mark desperately wanted something, _someone_ , inside of him. Vaguely, in the part of his mind that was still consciously him, he was scared of that. His more animalistic side simply demanded it with no regards for Mark’s hang-ups.

Mark continued to jerk himself off, chasing relief that seemed so far out of sight. His hand, moving desperately inside of his sweatpants, was not enough by itself. Swallowing any pride he had, he reached his other hand into the waistband of his sweatpants and began to rub around lower. His pants felt too tight, too hot, too wet, too  _ much,  _ but he didn’t have the ability to take them off. He just needed some relief. As he felt around, he easily slid a finger into his warm opening. He was so wet with slick, the single finger slid in like it was nothing. Mark groaned in relief. Having something in him felt so  _ right,  _ but one finger was so far from enough. Quickly, Mark put a second finger in and began fucking himself on it. The stretch burned, but just a little. Mark was finally able to feel his orgasm building, but it just wasn’t enough. 

Then he heard his front door slam open.  _ Donghyuck,  _ he remembered vaguely. Mark had called him over. 

“Mark?” he heard Donghyuck call from the front room, muffled through the walls. “Where are you?”

With a shuddering breath, Mark pulled his fingers out of himself and wiped them on his already soiled pants. He wanted to whine; he had felt like he was so close to finally getting some relief. 

“I’m in the bathroom,” Mark called out, his voice thick. He smelled Donghyuck before he saw him. He had never been able to smell Donghyuck before. Hyuck was a beta, like Mark thought he had been. His scent wasn’t strong, but it was alluring. He smelled sweet, like cinnamon rolls fresh out of the oven. Mark breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. 

As Donghyuck rounded the corner, his face was scrunched into a scowl. “It stinks like sex in here,” he said, before he saw Mark collapsed on the floor. As soon as he saw Mark, his eyes went wide. 

“Sup, dude,” Mark said airily, vaguely aware of his position on the ground. He looked up at Donghyuck, his pupils blown wide.

“Oh my God, Mark did you--” But Mark cut him off before he could finish. 

“Yeah, I guess I’m a late bloomer,” he laughed. Mark was having a hard time focusing on anything other than how good Donghyuck smelled. 

“Holy shit, I…” Donghyuck’s jaw was slack, his lips parted, brows furrowed in confusion. “Get up, you can’t do this on the bathroom floor.”

“Mmm but it’s so cool,” Mark argued weakly. “I’m so hot, Hyuck. It hurts.”

“Uh,” Donghyuck began. “I’m sure it does… How about you take a shower? A cold one?” 

Mark groans. “Getting up sounds so hard, Hyuck.” 

Donghyuck bites his lip, contemplating something. Mark barely registers it. He’s too busy thinking about how bad he needs to be fucked. The heat in his stomach is hotter now; hurting again. 

“Hyuck, please. I-I just need to come,” Mark feels like he’s going to sob. His emotions feel like they’re magnified. 

“Take your clothes off, Mark,” Hyuck commands. Mark can’t even summon the will to argue; in fact, he almost moans. Being told what to do feels so good. Slowly, and with great effort, Mark pulls himself up from the floor and peels his shirt off over his head. His bare skin feels cool against the air, slicked with moisture, and he feels his nipples harden. The reaction alone is enough to cause him to let out a soft moan. 

Donghyuck draws in a quick, short breath. “Pants, too,” he demands, tone unchanging. Mark closes his eyes, unable to feel embarrassed or argue. As soon as his pants come off, he can feel the slick dripping down his thighs. 

Donghyuck is staring at Mark, and even in this state Mark can feel it. Donghyuck smells stronger, now, somehow. Mark feels like he’s being choked in his scent. “Hyuckie, please,” he pleads, swaying on his feet. “I need--” Mark stops. He doesn’t know exactly what he needs, but he  _ needs _ desperately right now. He needs release; relief from the strain on his body. 

Without warning, Donghyuck is on him. His mouth feels cool against Mark’s; lips still chilled from the crisp fall air outside. He has Mark pressed into the wall, and Mark wants to melt. He wants to melt into Donghyuck, whose jeans are far too rough against Mark’s soft thighs. He wants to melt into a puddle of his own slick on the floor, a wrung out version of himself. 

Time feels like it passes in seconds, then hours, then seconds again. Mark can’t tell anymore. All he can feel are Hyuck’s hands, roaming over his body. He feels Donghyuck’s skin against his own, their bare chests pressed together, Mark’s back still pushed up against the wall. Donghyuck trails a hand down Mark’s chest, across his abdomen, and to the V of his hips.

“Donghyuck,” Mark protests in a moment of clarity. “What are we---what are we doing?”

Donghyuck growls into Mark’s ear, sounding a way he never had before. He ruts against Mark, his erection hard through his jeans, chafing against Mark’s leaking cock. “You need someone to help you through your heat, Mark. Let me help you.”

Mark moans as Donghyuck licks up his neck, catching the beads of sweat that had accumulated there. “Hyuck, stop,” he groans, loud and breathy. 

“You don’t really mean that, do you?” Donghyuck asks, reaching a hand down to grasp at Mark’s ruddy cock. “You don’t want me to stop, do you?”

Donghyuck’s hand around his cock is grounding. Mark is overwhelmed with his need for more. “No, you’re right. Hyuckie you’re so right,” Donghyuck licks at Mark’s ear, his free hand making its way to grope his ass. “Please,” Mark cries, feeling Donghyuck grab his ass hard. All he can think about is how much he wants Donghyuck, his best friend, to mark him up; to leave him covered in bruises to remind him how good this was. It feels depraved. 

“Please what?” Donghyuck asks, his voice low and sensual in Mark’s ear. His breath is hot, and Mark is overwhelmed by his scent. 

“God, Hyuck, please fuck me. I need it so bad,” Mark knows he’s red, but he feels the slick pooling at his feet at the thought of Hyuck taking him like this. 

He doesn’t dwell on the thought for long, because it seems like as soon as the idea crossed his mind, Donghyuck had Mark shoved over the bathroom sink. He laid his head on the cool stone countertop, breathing hard. Before either of them had time to think, Donghyuck had Mark’s cheeks spread and licked a stripe across his needy hole. Mark let out a loud groan, feeling every inch of Donghyuck’s tongue lapping at his body. Donghyuck began lapping up Mark’s slick, licking at his hole like Mark was something delicious; something to be devoured. Mark bit his lip so hard it bled, desperately trying to stifle his moans. Without warning, Donghyuck pressed his tongue into Mark, penetrating him in a way he’d never felt before. Mark could barely think about how he’d never even had sex with a man before; how he’d never thought about it. Right now, it seemed to be all he could think about. All he wanted was for Donghyuck to fuck him, to breed him, to fill him up with his pups.

Donghyuck was relentless, his tongue exploring Mark’s hole, pressing him open wetly. Mark’s slick was sweet, his heat new and terrifying and so special because it was Donghyuck who got to see him like this, no one else. Donghyuck pressed his tongue into Mark as far as it would go, feeling Mark’s muscles contract around it. He was slick, but so,  _ so  _ tight. Donghyuck removed one hand from Mark’s ass and wrapped it around his cock. Mark’s cock had been neglected, hanging heavy between his thighs as Mark was bent over the sink, unable to move in his state of overstimulation.

As soon as Donghyuck grasped Mark’s cock, Mark let out a high pitched whine. “Oh my god, Hyuck, fuck oh my God--” Mark babbled, which Donghyuck took as a good sign. He pumped Mark’s member in slow, languid motions.

“Please, fuck, please make me cum, please--” Mark begged. Donghyuck felt himself becoming painfully hard in his pants. He licked at Mark with more fervor than before, using his mouth to stretch Mark’s rim. Everything he had ever heard about heats indicated Mark would need him to do this over, and over, and over again. 

He continued to pull at Mark’s cock, keeping a persistent and slow pace. “Hyuck, I’m gonna cum. Oh my God, fuck!” Mark came in hot stripes across the front of his sink, his face still pressed against the cool marble of the counter top. His hole contracted around Donghyuck’s tongue, pulsing erratically. 

Donghyuck brought himself to his feet from where he had been kneeling behind Mark. Quickly, while Mark was still incapacitated and breathing hard against the counter, he unzipped his pants, removing his cock and giving it a few rough strokes. Mark was so open, so ready for him. 

Hyuck took half a step forward and pressed the head of his erect member against Mark’s hole, sliding it up and down against the slick and spit he left there. Mark let out a groan. “Fuck,” Donghyuck mumbled to himself, feeling how hot Mark’s body was against his. 

Hyuck rubbed the head of his member up and down Mark’s crack, feeling himself leak precum as he pressed in gently against Mark’s hole. 

“Please,” Mark begged, quiet and desperate. That was all it took for Donghyuck’s patience to end. He pressed himself into Mark, quick and hard and without any further preparation. Mark was so unbelievably hot and slick against Donghyuck’s aching cock. He had thought about doing this to Mark since high school, and having Mark beg for it was something directly out of one of his wettest dreams. 

Mark let out a yelp, the sudden intrusion and stretch burning in a way that made his cock hard again. “Fuck,” he groaned as Donghyuck pushed himself further into Mark, bottoming out. Donghyuck’s cock wasn’t huge, but it was thick, and Mark felt every inch of it inside of him. Donghyuck pulled out slowly, until only the head of his cock was still inside of Mark, then he slammed himself back in entirely. He and Mark moaned together, a chorus of lewd pleasure. 

Donghyuck began a slow pace, pulling out and pushing himself back in. Mark was so slick and hot. He was everything Donghyuck ever dreamed of. Donghyuck bent himself over Mark, biting and sucking at the back of Mark’s neck. He watched the way Mark’s muscles moved under his skin, tight and lean. Donghyuck never would have guessed Mark would present as an omega. He didn’t fit the stereotypes at all. He was small, but he was muscular and masculine. That just made him being bent over, begging for Donghyuck’s cock, all the hotter. 

Donghyuck sped up his pace, and he began relentlessly pounding into Mark over and over. Mark let out soft huffs and moans every time Donghyuck pressed himself back into him. 

“Hyuck,” Mark moaned, “I want to see you. Please. Please I want to see you fuck me.” Donghyuck’s mouth watered at the idea of getting to see Mark’s face as he made him cum. Reluctantly, Donghyuck pulled out of him. 

“Bed,” he commanded, and Mark listened. Mark quickly stumbled into his room, just across the hall from the bathroom. He laid down on the bed, his pale legs spread in the watery morning light that came in through the window. In the bathroom, lit in fluorescent white, Mark had looked like a desperate whore. Here, on his bed in the pale sunlight, he looked angelic. His lips were swollen from Donghyuck kissing him, his cock was swollen and red, and he was already making a puddle of slick under his ass on the bed. 

Donghyuck shoved Mark back, his hand against Mark’s throat. He found Mark’s hole quickly and rammed himself back inside of Mark, choking him with his other hand. Mark moaned softly, his mouth open, drool running down the side of his cheek. His eyes were wide and glassy as Donghyuck fucked into him over and over again. Donghyuck felt Mark come around his cock without warning, not like he could have said anything with Donghyuck’s hand around his throat. Mark’s stomach was a mess; covered in sweat and slick and his own cum. Mark’s orgasm didn’t stop Donghyuck at all from continuing to relentlessly fuck him. He pounded into Mark, chasing his own pleasure. He silently thanked himself for jerking off the night before; Donghyuck wanted this to last. 

Donghyuck removed his hand from Mark’s neck and he pulled Mark to the edge of the bed. He pulled Mark’s legs up, over his head, to rest on Donghyuck’s shoulders. At the new angle, Mark felt even tighter as he pulsed around Donghyuck’s erection. Donghyuck’s hands began to wander again and he pulled at Mark’s erect nipples. 

“Holy shit,” Mark moaned as Donghyuck thumbed over them. As Donghyuck squeezed and played with his nipples, Mark moaned louder and squirmed back, fucking himself against Donghyuck’s cock in an off-beat motion. “That feels so, ungh, so good,” Mark panted out. His nipples were swollen, puffy and red. Donghyuck noticed they were leaking slightly. He had always heard some omegas lactated during heat, but he’d never experienced it firsthand. 

Donghyuck bent himself over, continuing to fuck into Mark as he took one of his nipples into his mouth. The liquid was bitter and warm and had a floral taste to it. It tasted the same way Mark smelled, and it made Donghyuck pound into Mark even harder. Donghyuck could feel his own orgasm building in his stomach, so he grabbed Mark’s member in his hand, pumping it in a desperate rhythm. Mark came again, his dick pathetically dripping down onto his stomach, further making a mess of himself. As soon as Mark tightened around Donghyuck, he came, filling Mark up. Donghyuck didn’t think he had ever come so hard in his life. He collapsed down onto Mark, their bodies a mess of sweat and ejaculate and spit. 

He crashed his lips into Mark’s, feeling Mark’s cock hardening again as his own remained soft. Donghyuck pulled himself out of Mark. He felt exhausted, but he knew Mark wasn’t done yet. As soon as he had removed his member from Mark’s loose, dripping hole, he replaced it with three of his fingers.

Donghyuck began working them in and out of Mark as he suckled lovebites onto Mark’s neck, leaving purple and red bruises blossomed in his wake. Mark seemed unable to do anything but write and whine, begging Donghyuck for  _ more.  _ Donghyuck pressed a fourth finger into Mark, feeling Mark stretch against his fingers. Mark was leaking slick and Donghyuck’s cum, making it easy to fuck his fingers into Mark fast and hard.

He sucked his way down Mark’s collar bones to his heaving chest where he began playing with his nipples again. He took one into his mouth, sucking nub and drinking down the fluid that came out. Mark gasped and moaned, pressing himself down onto Donghyuck’s hand as Donghyuck finally slipped his thumb into the ruined hole as well. Donghyuck’s hands weren’t large, but he balled his fingers into a fist and Mark  _ screamed.  _ Donghyuck had read once, somewhere seedy online, that a fist felt an awful lot like being knotted to an omega. If Mark’s response was anything to go by, the rumor was true. Mark desperately ground down onto Hyuck’s fist while Donghyuck bit at his nipples. 

“It’s too much, oh my god,” Mark begged, tears welling in his eyes. “I’m gonna cum again, Hyuckkie, alpha, please, please,” Mark continued to beg and babble, tears streaming down his face. Listening to him, Hyuck wished desperately that he was ready to go again. 

Mark fucked down onto Donghyuck’s fist one last time, his knuckles grazing all the right places. Mark came, incoherent and crying as cum barely dripped out of his overused cock. He panted, letting out a soft cry as Donghyuck removed his slick-covered fist and laid down next to Mark. 

They were a mess and the bed was soiled. It was disgusting and sticky and it smelled so strongly of sex he was sure the neighbors could smell it. 

Mark lolled his head to the side, looking at Hyuck. “So I guess I’m an omega now,” he whispered.

“I noticed,” Donghyuck replied, looking at Mark’s wrecked body.

“We should shower,” Mark mumbled, exhausted.

“Mmm,” Donghyuck mumbled in the affirmative.

Peeling themselves up from the mess they made on the bed, both knew they had a  _ lot _ more to do than just shower.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry :) Comment if u think I should write a follow-up ;)
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/jenochin)


End file.
